Worried
by OwlsofDarkness
Summary: Luffy got sick and none of the crew believed him at first. Now their worried and guilty about not noticing sooner. Oneshot


AN: Please review!

It was just a cold, nothing to be seriously concerned about. However, if this were true, why were they so concerned about it? Simple, this had never happened before. Most of the crew believed Luffy wasn't capable of getting sick so imagine their surprise when they woke up to the sound of Luffy coughing with the occasional sneeze here and there. It had been cold all week and Luffy had been on watch for the last couple nights so Chopper thinks that's when he got it. Some of them showed their worry on their face but others were less obvious. Zoro looked like he was sleeping but if you looked closely you could see that his entire body was tense and on edge. Nami was up in the room she used to draw maps but if you looked in the room you would see her sitting in her chair with a frown on her face, not touching the paper she has in front of her even once. Usopp was tinkering with small gears and parts, a frown set on his face as well. Sanji looked totally uneffected however, after observing him for a while you would notice he was smoking a lot more than usual and he wasn't swooning over the female crew members. Chopper was one of the more obvious ones seeing as he refused to leave the infirmary while Luffy was in there. Robin was in the library reading with a hard grip on her book. Franky was down in his workshop hammering away at anything he could find to fix. Brooke was playing sad songs on his violin which wasn't helping the already somber atmosphere. It was far from the worst situation they had ever been in so most would be confused by the amount of worry the crew members had. Some would say it was because they were over protective of their captain...those people wouldn't be wrong but that wasn't the reason for the worry. The worry was fueled by guilt. The captain had said something about not feeling good the previous day but they had ignored it, assuming he was just hungry and now they all felt guilty about it.

-Flashback to yesterday evening-

"Ne guys, I feel funny." Luffy said facing the crew

"We just ate an hour ago how are you hungry!?" Sanji yelled

"Seriously Luffy you're going to eat all of our food supplies at this rate!" Nami shouted

"Yeah, save some for us!" Usopp agreed

"Luffy-bro you're always SUPER hungry, do you ever stop eating?" Franky exclaimed

"Sencho-san truly does have a black hole for a stomach" Robin said with a chuckle

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed in agreement

Zoro was up in the crows nest training and Chopper was in the infirmary working on his rumble balls, so neither of them were in the conversation. Luffy's statement was ignored and everyone decided to turn in for the night, except for Luffy who was on night watch again tonight.

-In the morning-

 _ACHOO_!

At the sound Zoro and Sanji sat straight up in bed, thinking they were under attack. Usopp fell off the the bed and face planted into the floor. Brooke also fell off his bed, taking Chopper with him on his journey to the floor.

"Not a super way to be woken up." Franky moaned

The ones who had hit the deck moaned in agreement.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro grumbled

 _ACHOO_!

"There it is again!" Sanji yelled in annoyance, get off his bed. Zoro and Franky followed suit while the crew members on the floor got up. They all went out of the mens bedroom and out onto the deck. When they were out they noticed Nami and Robin coming out of their room as well.

 _ACHOO_!

All at once they looked up at the crows nest where the sound was coming from. Now that they were closer they could hear a series of rough coughs following the noise. Nami frowned and climbed up to the crows nest. The rest of the crew waited down on deck, looking up at the crows nest waiting for an answer to their unspoken question. ' _What was happening up there_?'

-Up in the crows nest-

The sound of violent coughing became more apparent as Nami climbed further up the ladder. When she opened the hatch and climbed into the crows nest, she was greeted by an odd site. Luffy was sitting on the window seat, hunched over coughing into his elbow. When he stopped coughing he sniffed a couple of times, as though to clear his nose. He finally noticed Nami, giving her a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Hey Nami! What're you doing up here? I thought I was on watch until breakfast." Luffy exclaimed cheerfully, though his voice was a little nasally and sick.

"Luffy, do you have a cold?" Nami questioned

"Is that what this mystery feeling is? I was wondering what it was." Luffy answered

Nami promptly dragged Luffy down the crows nest and into the infirmary, grabbing Chopper along the way. Chopper quickly came to the same conclusion as Nami, Luffy had a cold.

-Back to normal time-

Now the only thing they could do was wait while Luffy was bed-bound on Choppers orders. The whole crew was waiting for their energetic captain to come bouncing and laughing out of the sick room. For now the would have to wait and worry.

AN: Thanks for reading!


End file.
